


Of Thieves & Lust: Part 1

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Of Thieves & Lust [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adventure, Bite Kink, Cocky Khajiit, Dark elf x Khajiit, F/M, Feisty dark elf, Furry Smut, Humour, Mainly an excuse for smut, My attempt at creating a story lol, Not A Lot Of Plot, Reader as main character, Skyrim AU, Smut, Stealing, Swearing, Swimming, Thieves Guild, Well - Freeform, adventurish, alchohol, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: A mixed dark elf maiden wants to join the Thieves Guild, but to succeed she'll have to prove her skills and get good recommendation from a high ranked Khajiit male; one who demands a certain form of payment for his services.(You can imagine yourself as either if you'd like, they have no true connection and are not specific characters in the game. XD )





	Of Thieves & Lust: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY,  
> 1- I am making this into a series. Each story will be the SAME except for different characters and some tweaked scenes or added parts. I'll add tags as I go along. 
> 
> 2- Why? Because I love the ship between elves and Khajiit and damn Khajiit are fine as hell.
> 
> 3- If there is any pairing you'd like to see, such as anime characters worked into this plot, feel free to ask and when I have time I'll gladly write them.
> 
> 4- If you don't like it, turn around and leave.
> 
> 5- Enjoy this? I try to do my best. My native language is not English and this is not beta'd so excuse any major errors. 
> 
> Read on! •﹏•

-

-

**1st Day**

-

-

"Excuse me, are you Dar'Zhad?"

"Depends on who's asking." He does not even turn around and it slightly urks her.

"So you are him." She bites.

He turns around with a chuckle and she struggles to keep a scowling face as he towers over her. God he was big;  he was nearly two heads taller than her and being of elven race, she was no short lass. Her eyes followed the line along his broad shoulders until she reached his face. It was the only part of his body not hidden by any apparel, save for the grey markings tattooed over his raven fur. His silver blue eyes reflect burning ferocity and knowledge.

"And what does one... Such as yourself want with me if I am him?"

Melara tries to suppress the disgusted shiver running through her body as he openly looks her up and down, as if he's starving and she is the last food source. She's glad she wore a hood, hiding most of her face from his view.

"I want to join the Thieves Guild." Her voice is lower.

The playful grin falls from his face for a moment, "Oh, interesting. "

"I know you are among the highest ranked in the guild, so do not try to elude me."

He laughs, "I dare not hide from a maiden as feisty as you. Why do you seek me?"

"I told you I want to join. Keep up will you. " She clicks her tongue.

"Hah. Don't you know one cannot join as if it is some mere competition you're signing up for. You need higher recommendations. "

His arms cross over his chest and somehow it makes him look more muscular and intimidating than before.

"And that's what I'm asking you." Melara crosses her arms as well.

"I do not know you or what you are capable of, also," Dar'Zhad adds purring, "My services are not free of charge."

She swallows as he starts moving, circling her like prey, in public no less!  Has he no shame?

"I'm well aware of your 'fees', " she hisses, "I'm going to show you what I can do and after you get me in, you shall have your payment."

She ignores him until he stops in front of her again.

"You do not give up easily," he grins," Very well. But first-"

He's eyes narrow and he steps forward, fist curling around the edge of her hood in an instant. Melara's hands grab onto his fore arm, resisting as much she could. He cocks his head in amusement and instead of ripping it off, he tugs it open to reveal her face. There's a slight pause, he seems to glare into her soul and she wants to shrink back but she holds the stare.

"You are of dark elven blood, not pure, your eyes are too light in colour."

"What's it to you." She tries to pry his paw off her hood.

"You're quite _fetching_ ," Dar'Zhad's low voice makes her uncomfortable, "I look forward to my time with you, m'lady."

He tugs her hood back over her eyes and flicks a paper in her direction. Her fingers curl around it and she eyes him skepticaly.

"I'll met you there in two moons. Bring everything you'll need for the journey."

Melara nods, dismissing his smirk as he turns away and remains rooted to her spot, watching his tall form saunter away. Her hands suddenly fly to her belt and she realizes one of her golden carved daggers is missing; that damn t..t..Thief!  She curses and shouts but when her eyes can't find him, he had already slipped away into the shadows. She earns a few raised eyebrow looks from the townspeople at her outwardly tantrum but luckily this town was use to demented people and drunkard fights;  her outburst barely of interest compared to them.

_Fucking sly son of a-_

"You should watch out, little one."

She whips her head around, "Excuse me?"

It's an old woman.

"Dangerous that one." She smiles secretively before disappearing into the crowd.

_Dangerous, eh?_

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Xx


End file.
